wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zero
Zero is an elite assassin, and she is one of Freezing Inferno's OCs. Description You will usually find Zero in her regular form, but if she's on a mission, she will be in any form she would desire. Her original form is completely white, with none of the special abilities or patterns the other tribes have; she only has a DNA shaped tattoo on her right arm. Her eyes are a pale grey, holding many dark secrets behind them. Her size is slightly smaller than a normal dragon, meaning she can stay silent more easily. She will usually be wearing a menacing wrist blade on her left arm, a crossbow on her back, and, somehow, a large silken cloak that is physically attached to her scales, changing colour to whatever Zero's scales are. The cloak is quite symbolic, but other than that, it is just for aesthetics. She may also carry a dagger, short swords, or some light armour, depending upon the current situation. All these things are always on Zero whenever she shape-shifts. Personality Zero is extremely patient, always waiting to do the right thing during the right moment. She's cunning and very deceptive, able to lie without flinching or looking nervous. She is quite cheeky and loves humor. She can be serious at one moment, but crazy and full of spirit the next. She isn't afraid to kill any dragon, unless it's one of her friends, even though she does not like the sight of gore or blood. Being incredibly smart, she has built many of the contraptions her organization still uses today. Zero completely HATES scavengers, especially after what they did to her... Abilities Her main ability is the power to shape-shift. This is the main reason she is an elite assassin. Her shape-shifting does have limits though. She must touch the certain dragon or animal in order to shape-shift. When she does shape-shift, she inherits that animal's traits, characteristics, abilities, and powers. But, if she can't touch it, then she can't shape-shift into it, like Peril. But, it also takes some time for her genes to copy any organisms, but is more used to dragon genes than any other animal's (for obvious reasons). This means, it only takes her 5 min to prepare to shape-shift into a dragon, but an hour to turn into something else. Finally, she must have a clear mind, as well as inner focus to shape-shift. She also has the special unique abilities each tribe has when she shape-shifts, making her deadly. After about 24 hours, Zero's appearance will change back into her original form, preventing her from being the same dragon forever. Due to the fact that Zero doesn't like getting her hands dirty (as in blood), Zero uses an assortment of gadgets, swords, and weapons that she herself invented, built, and still uses. Her signature weapon is a wrist blade, which is attached to her arm. Upon Zero's will, a long, sharp blade shoots out from the inner side of the contraption, letting her secretly kill anyone, either landing on them silently, stabbing them from behind, or even using it during a fight. Due to the fact that they are made from a very "special" material, they keep their sharpness for an extremely long time, and is even harder to break. The hidden blade can even be used to hunt. Another ability is being able to talk to scavengers. This one isn't very helpful, but it could be used some day. History Zero might not seem it, but she is pretty much an experiment gone wrong. (Her "history" is really in the future, which doesn't make any sense... Oh well...) It all starts on the year 3090. Zero's egg was found by a group of scientists, who were baffled to find that the egg wasn't anything they had ever found before. They believed that the egg was the key to infinite energy (somehow). They created a ray beam that was loaded with the DNA of every living thing that lives and used to live on Earth, which included dragons. After many tests, it was complete. They would fire the beam at the egg, manipulating its DNA to create a new source of energy. The project was called Project ZER0. ''When they did fire the beam at the egg, it was hatching. The scientists didn't realize this until they fired. The beam fired at the poor dragonet, changing its genetics code, manipulating its DNA, changing it so that it would change into any other animal at will. After the tragedy, they took her into a chamber, where she was tested, burnt, frozen, starved, and treated like a lab rat for 2 years. In those years, she learned to hate humans and completely loath them. Soon, ''Project ZER0 was pronounced a failure, and she was going to be incinerated. But, the white dragonet escaped her chamber and used a time machine prototype to escape. She traveled back to when dragons ruled Pyrria, but she stayed in the time machine for days, almost driving her insane. Soon, she arrived on a beach, scared and unconscious, and had given up hope. She awoke in the base of a spy corporation, where she was trained as an assassin. She named herself Zero, because of the project name. She developed many of the weapons that her organization uses, like smoke bombs, semi-automatic crossbows, and her very own personal blades and weapons which she has never (and will never) given out the blueprints for. Now, 10 years later, at age 12, she is a top spy, and is now usually happy. Relationships Iris- Zero finds Iris as a sorta co-worker. They both get along pretty nicely, as they both are spies and basically train in the same place. Zero knows about Iris not really being friends with her, and feels sad that the effects of being a spy has left Iris without any true friends she can really trust... Reef- Zero knew automatically that Reef was a friend of Spectro's. She left a surprising first impression for him, and is a bit sorry about it. Though right now Zero is training Reef to actually fight and protect his friends, and is already thinking him as a friend. Parakeet- Zero was glad that Parakeet was there when she, Spectro, and Parakeet had a bit of "fun" with Dazzling. When he came back with another RainWing with their tails entwined, she automatically knew that Parakeet had found himself a lover. :P Trivia *No one knows of her strange past, and she likes to keep it that way *You can recognize Zero because, even if she is someone else, her strange DNA tattoo is always on her arm *She sorta hates her job ^^ *Her character design is based a lot off of Ezio Auditore da Firenze from the Assassin's Creed game series :3 Category:Females Category:Content (Freezing Inferno) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Spy)